1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of footwear closure configurations and particularly provides a shoewear closure means usable for persons who would wish to have a quick and easy to close footwear closure securement means. Preferred is two cam cleats, wherein the shoewear design does not require any tieing of the laces and does not require placing of the lace through a successive series of individual eyelets. The high speed securement clips provided along with the cam cleats and the supplemental securement clips provide a very high speed and very secure foot securement construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been covered by previously issued patents designed primarily for the purpose of providing various types of apparatus for footwear such as boots, shoes, tennis shoes and the like for the purposes of tightening the lacing thereof in order to close the foot gripping opening and secure the footwear with respect to the foot of a wearer such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 630,984 patented Aug. 15, 1899 to Lovell on a "Guard For Lacing Hooks"; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,985 patented Jun. 30, 1942 to Gookin and assigned to United Shoe Machinery Corporation on a "Laced Boot"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,545 patented Dec. 3, 1963 to Williams on a "Shoe Fastening Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,167 patented Jul. 26, 1966 to H. Martin on a "Closure For Footwear Having Interconnected Rotatable Members"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,015 patented Oct. 18, 1966 to L. M. Henning and assigned to Byron V. Curry, William J. Gribble and N. S. Henning on a "Shoelace Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,304 patented Aug. 1, 1967 to Daddona, Jr. and assigned to Scovill Manufacturing Company on a "Lacing Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,408 patented Feb. 4, 1969 to M. Vinet and assigned to Vapor Corporation on a "Track Switch Heater"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,156 patented Jan. 20, 1970 to P. Lollmann et al and assigned to Rieker & Co. on "Sports Footwear"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,775 patented Nov. 28, 1972 to J. Gouda on "Football Boots"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,644 patented May 7, 1974 to R. Schoch and assigned to Weinmann Aktiengesellschaft on a "Closure Device For Shoes, Particularly For Ski Shoes"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,048 patented Sep. 10, 1974 to Maurer on "Shoe Fastening"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,964 patented Feb. 7, 1978 to Vogiatzis on a "Footwear Fastening System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,320 patented Apr. 27, 1982 to T. Riedel and assigned to Sesamat Anstalt on a "Lever-Operable Fastener For A Shoe"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,548 patented Jan. 6, 1987 to Siskind et al on a "Speed Lace Structure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,025 patented Feb. 3, 1987 to J. DeRenzo on a "Figure Eight Shoe Tie System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,352 patented Mar. 13, 1990 to J. Ginsberg on a "Shoe Lace Replacing And Shoe Fastening Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,833 patented Apr. 17, 1990 to Nwoko on an "Enhanced Speed Lacing Device With An Integrated Adjustable Width, Adjustable Tension System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,882 patented Jan. 12, 1993 to C. Berger and assigned to PUMA AG Rudolf Dassler Sport on a "Shoe With A Central Fastener"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,331 patented Jan. 26, 1993 to C. Berger and assigned to Puma Rudolf Dassler Sport on a "Shoe With Flexible Upper Material Provided With A Closing Device"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,055 patented Apr. 27, 1993 to A. Harrell on a "Pneumatic Shoe Lacing Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,398 patented Aug. 2, 1994 to Y. Seo on a "Lace Fastening Cleat And Shoe"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,697 patented Sep. 13, 1994 to Quellais and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Boot Tightened By A Flexible Link"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,764 patented Sep. 27, 1994 to S. Posner and assigned to Dan Lynn Industries, Inc. on a "Shoe Securement Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,585 patented Jun. 18, 1996 to Brown et al on an "Attachment Device For Use With A Lace-Substitute Hand-Actuable Shoe-Closure System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,763 patented Jul. 23, 1996 to T. Donnadieu et al and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Boot With Tightening System With Memorization Of Tension"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,474 patented Oct. 22, 1996 to Leick et al and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Sport Boot Having A Fixed-Lace Closure System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,785 patented Jun. 24, 1997 to S. Egelja and assigned to Items International, Inc. on "Resilient Loops And Mating Hooks For Securing Footwear To A Foot"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,104 patented Jul. 15, 1997 to Laurence H. James and assigned to Laurence H. James on a "Cable Fastener"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,044 patented May 26, 1998 to Veylupek on a "Shoe Lacing System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,457 patented Dec. 15, 1998 to Silagy on a "Lacing System For Traditional Footwear"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,057 patented May 25, 1999 to Borsoi and assigned to Salomon S.A. on a "Sports Boot Including Flexible And Traction Resistant Return Elements"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,947 patented Jun. 8, 1999 to DeMarchi and assigned to Salomon S.A. on a "Sport Footwear Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,976 patented Jul. 27, 1999 to Cretinon et al and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Sport Boot"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,990 patented Aug. 24, 1999 to Barret and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Shoe With An At Least Partially Elastic Lining And Volume Adjusting System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,823 patented Sep. 28, 1999 to Borel and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Guide and Blocking Assembly For A Boot"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,080 patented Nov. 9, 1999 to Borsoi and assigned to Salomon S. A. on a "Lace Having Variable Sections For Sports Boots And Sports Boot Equipped With Such A Lace"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,256 patented Dec. 7, 1999 to Charles W. Zebe, Jr. on "Footwear Construction With Improved Closure Means".